


Not So Subtle Matchmakers

by princessdragonsun



Series: A Shadow's Nocturne [5]
Category: Legend of Zelda, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cole/Sheik if you really squint, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kai and Jay are trying too hard, Not canon to the story, Sheik loves her cousin but hates that he's essentially going along with Kai and Jay's antics, That's really the only reason it's not canon to the story, Zane and Lloyd are caught in the middle, coat sharing, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdragonsun/pseuds/princessdragonsun
Summary: On their way to find an artifact that is supposedly hidden somewhere in the Glacier Barrens, the ninjas stop to get coats before things get really chilly.Or...Kai and Jay make everyone share coats just so they can pair up Cole and Sheik.





	Not So Subtle Matchmakers

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all those people who ship Cole/Sheik. NOT official since I still haven't decided if that's where I'm heading with the story.  
> Which reminds me... Whenever her real name is revealed, though part of me wonders if everyone's figured it out by now, then I will give you an official ship if that is what you wish.

The first leg of their journey through the Glacier Barrens had been freezing enough, but when they found out that it was only going to get worse, the ninjas decided that getting heavy coats would be necessary. Assuming they didn't want to get sick. Lloyd opted to backtrack by himself to get coats from a nearby settlement while the other tried to warm up by a fire. The protests had been heavy-laden, but after excepting one tag along, Kai, they had backed off. Now, as the pair returned, the other four knew there were complications of some kind.

"So, we got the coats. Unfortunately, the man could only spare three, meaning we'll have to buddy up," Lloyd explained as he sent Kai and Jay nasty side glances that had them looking entirely too innocent.

"I call sharing with Zane!" Jay announced, "He's the Master of Ice so I'll be protected!"

"That is not how-"

"So, that's settled!"

Kai shrugged, "I'll go with Lloyd."

Sheik tensed a little, "Wouldn't it be more... ahem... appropriate for me to partner with Lloyd?"

"I can use my fire to keep him warm. Can't have the chosen one dying on us, now can we?"

"I grew up in freezing climates. I do not need a partner, so Cole can have the coat to himself."

"You only spent _less than half_  of your life in the Glacier Barrens. You've lived in slightly warmer climates since then."

"I'll be fine. A little cold never hurt."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to remind you of that while you're recovering from hypothermia."

Cole butted in quickly, looking apprehensive, "Look, it's fine! I don't need a coat. Give the dang thing to Sheik. We don't need to argue over this."

Sheik shook her head fervently, "I refuse to allow you to-"

Lloyd, having quite enough of the argument, jumped in between them, "Shut up! Sheik and Cole, you're _going_ to share a coat, whether you like it or not. I'm not letting either of you freeze."

Clenching her teeth, Sheik scuffed her foot on the ground, her cheeks darkening with mortification. Which she would later be blaming on the icy wind.

"Fine..."

Kai beamed victoriously and tossed a heavy coat at her. It landed over her head as she hadn't been facing him when he'd thrown it. The muffled, resigned sigh had Jay giving Kai a high-five. As they conversed, Cole was dreading the next few hours. Why were they even up there? Just because there was a possibility of the artifact they were looking for was up there, didn't mean that it was. And they didn't know for sure that Ronin was even after it.

He grumbled silently to himself as he and Sheik managed to squeeze into the heavy coat. He had to admit, it was definitely warmer like this, but that didn't make it any more comfortable. He was absolutely going to get his revenge...

Beside him, Sheik was having very similar thoughts of sweet vengeance.


End file.
